Naruto ultimate weapons master
by True Assassins
Summary: Naruto is beaten on his birthday and some blood lands on a hidden seal and unlocks his bloodlines as well as some other things that will make him the ultimate weapons master
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Scorpionking12 here with the story that got the most votes in my poll Naurto the Ultimate weapons master as said in many stories I do not own naruto zen aku but I do own the bloodlines in my other stories and the bloodlines in this one so without further ado I present Naruto the ultimate weapon master**

It has been 7 years since the Kyuubi attacked the hidden leaf and was sealed inside a young blonde named Naruto now it is October 10th and the Kyubbi festival is going on. Our young hero is running from a mob of about 40 civillians and 27 shinobi and Kunoichi all armed to the teeth with weapons including the kitchen sink. Naruto was running all through the city and ran into an alley way only to find a dead end. "Oh no what am I going to do they are getting closer and there is nowhere to run or hide". Naruto started panicking remembering the last time he got beat up by the villagers and was sent to the hospital where he was out for 3 days he did not want to experience that again. "We got the demon cornered he has nowhere to

run let's finish what the fourth started". yelled a villager who was a jounin. "Why are you guys doing this I did not do anything to you" "You killed my sister and my mom and dad you deserve to die". with all that said they started to beat cut slice and even gouge naruto to death what they did not realize is that there was blood and naruto was using a little chakra to keep from feeling to much pain when the blood hit what everyone thought was a freckle naruto's body started to shine with a bright golden light. "The demon is showing his true colors" someone yelled thinking that naruto was changing into the nine tailed fox. Once the light faded Naruto was 5 foot 4 and had mucsles that were a bit big for someone his age but what

caught everyone's attention were the 2 hook swords in his hands the first in his left hand was golden and had the kanji for every main sub and rare element on it this was the famous hook sword of elements and the one on the right was dark silver and had the kanji for adamantium on it once Naruto gripped the swords he instantly knew how to use them even their special abilities Naruto ran at the mob of people trying to hurt and or kill him and using his hook swords instead of hurting them just tripped them so he could get a head start and run as

far away as possible but he did not get far when a giant white fireball was in front of him gripping the sword of elements he thought golden ice and instantly his body transformed into a golden ice man when the fireball hit it just dissipated from the cold body it touched made of ice. This is when the Sandaime and his anbu came "What the hell do you think you are doing I have told you not to harm him and what do you do you harm him thinking the Sandaime won't kill me because he is just pretending to like the boy to gain his trust well guess what you die here fire style flame thrower" with that there were screams that could be heard all the way to the other side of Konoha.

In hell **"oh goodie some more play things"** guess who and you get a cookie

Sarutobi walked over to naruto and knelt down and asked "are you alright Naruto you took a beating and it also looks like you unlocked your bloodlines" "Huh" "look at what you have in your hands when you touched them you instantly learned how to use them in everyway possible and every style used for them and then your eyes changed from blue to silver with a gold infinity sign for the pupil now what the demonigan does is it doesn't get affected by genjutsu it copies other bloodlines but doesn't stop there it modifies them and makes them better and with no weaknesses and it also allows use of all the elements your last bloodline if you will look under your shirt you were channeling chakra to your body and did not realize that instead

of enhancing you made armor appear this is called armor weapon body it allows you to create armor and weapons that only you or someone you give permission to can use." "Cool so what is so special about the swords I have in my hands and why does it feel like I just got a load of information in my head telling me about thousands of jutsu including one called flying thunder god" Sarutobi's eyes widened at that and he thought "So that's where your library went huh Minato" the council had sold the fourths house before Sarutobi took office again and

gave it to Rain Haruno who said she would give the jutsu library to the uchiha as a gift so they could set up an arranged marriage between Sakuni Haruno and Itachi uchiha (Naruto is 1 year older than the rookies so this is before sakura and sasuke are born). But when the Harunos entered the house it did not have the weapons or jutsu library that it should have infact it was empty of everything so Itachi and Sakuni were not to get married. "Well Naruto the 1 in your left hand is called the hook sword of elements it allows your body to turn into any

element that you are Affiliated with and the 1 in your right I do not know because I have never heard of or seen a weapon with the kanji for adamantium" "okay Jiji I want to learn to be a ninja to better protect myself and later my precious people if I ever get more than you Asuma Old man ichiraku and ayame nee-chan". The Hokage chuckled and said "I am sure you will Naruto I am sure you will".

Naruto is now 16 years old (I made the graduating time 16 instead of 12 or 13 because that is just to young) Naruto was not the top student nor was he the dead last his friend Rock lee was considered the dead last because he could not use chakra. Naruto had seen Lee without his shirt on before and noticed a little green yin yang sign on his back Naruto went through all the knowledge of seals in his head and relized that that was a chakra restrainer and bloodline sealer in one and vowed to lee to learn to take it off he told the sandaime and he was mad because he did not think anyone in his village would try to seal a poor boys chakra and bloodline. Naruto had also met and was in love with a girl who had chocolate colored eyes

and chocolate colored hair her name was Tenten Tenshi her father Dustin and mother Gale were both very good friends with Naruto and did not see him as a demon just the prison the demon was sealed in. Tenten also loved Naruto they had been dating since they were 15 years old. On Tenten's 15th birthday naruto asked her if she would go out with him after giving her her present which was an adamantium kunai set and crystal sword with scale scabbard she accepted and they had a fun time at a new restaurant that sold Dango and red bean soup this is where Naruto met a girl about 3 years older than him with red eyes and black wavy hair named Kurenai she was very beautiful and Naruto had already told tenten that if they got

married she would have to share him with other girls because of his bloodlines tenten didn't care because she was Bi she had kissed a girl before and liked it. They are sitting listening to the teacher tell them team placements "Team 9 Neji Hyugga, Tenten Tenshi, and Naruto Uzumaki" "Yes Tenten-chan we are on the same team" Naruto said as he turned and locked lips with tenten for a 4 minute kiss Tenten had slipped her tongue in Naurto's mouth and they battled for dominance and naruto won out. They sat there until they heard that Rock lee would be apprenticing under Maito Gai and that there sensei was Jin Untaro who was from the clan of blaze bloodline holders they could turn their whole body into a walking bonfire.

All the senseis came in and took their genin and then came Jin "Meet me at the angels eye diner and go to the side that does not have strippers that is where you will find me be there in 10 minutes or you don't become genin and this card is what you need to get in see you there".

They arrived at the angel eyes diner and went to their sensei to talk. I am tenten Tenshi I love Naruto-kun weapons Dango Jasmine tea and my parents my dislikes are fan girls because they give a bad name to Kunoichi every where and arrogant people who thing they are better than every one else. I am Neji Hyugga I like Steak Red jelly beans and rice my dislikes are

the caged bird seal and Kumos old Raikage for getting my father killed and the hyugga elders I love my uncle and cousins I just act cold around them when we are in public. I am naruto uzumaki I love tenten-chan ramen, tattoos, and dango and Jasmine tea I hate arrogant people and the council of civilians that try to have me killed or put in a program called root almost

every week my dream is to become the most powerful person from both the clans I come from and to marry Tenten and restore my clans I also know that I will have to marry more girls but right now I will settle for just 1. Alright let's get to training we will start missions in 3 weeks after we get your teamwork and chakra control up.

Chapter 1 end

**Hey this is strictly a 6 girl harem and the first 4 have already been picked by me and challenger they are tenten Haku Temari Kurenai now you can review and tell me who you **

**want to be in the harem but there are some rules they can not be a milf meaning no tsume or tsunami and no Tsunade she is way to old and she will be like naruto's mother figure **

**any other girl is aloud just review and tell me who**


	2. boot camp hell

**Hey guys Its Scorpionking12 with a new chap for Naruto the ultimate weapons master**

**Now to the winners of the last 2 girls in the harem shion and Anko**

**Sorry for those who did not get there pick but its better this way I would also like to thank my brother in all but blood PsychoJuggalo for simply being my brother and helping in some ideas for some of my stories and another special thanks to Challenger he gives great ideas for stories or things that can be put in stories anyway without further ado the next cha- Shion- "did you say I get to be with naruto-kun along with Anko" ME "Yes I did is there a problem" Anko "No we just wanted to make sure so when do we meet him and get our brains fu-" "Anko don't finish that sentence you will meet him soon but you need to calm down or I will put you in time out again" Anko Pouting ****L "AHHH come on"**

**I do not own Naruto if I did he would not have the toad contract he would have the fox contract and the toad and cat contract**

It has been a week since Naruto and his team had met their sensei Jin who like he said had them train in team work and chakra control the thing he did not say though was that when they were climbing trees with chakra he would be throwing Kunai at them and if they fell they had to run 14 laps around Konoha with a Reptile like summon that spit fire at them on their heels and

if they failed a second time he would double it by the time they had gotten it right they had had to Triple the training Now they were working on water walking with a different reptile that would be in the water and try to bite them that had electric chakra it was like an Electric eel only with legs and arms. This was the sight that a certain young woman only about a year older

than Naruto saw she had long black wavy hair and red eyes she was blushing a deep scarlet at what she was seeing. Naruto was Shirtless and his body was glistening from the water that was in the lake traveling down his body. Tenten unconsciously licked her lips and walked over to Naruto and kissed the hell out of him the kiss was so intense that they totally forgot where they were and laid down on the grass when they heard an "HMHM" they turned around and saw their sensei along with Neji with a look that said knock it off we got training to do.

Naruto had been working on creating a style for his hook swords even though he knew how to use them he created styles that were new for the weapons he owned so far he had created 3 different styles for 3 different weapons the first was the twister style which was used for his hook swords it has the user use fast movements and strength to spin like a tornado and trip people or the hook part slice a limb or something off easily the second style is for a new weapon he just got from the metal Kami Aromagodden it was an axe that looked bad ass and was

even more bad ass in battle the style used the enemies weight against them than shocked and or blew their ass up then there was the style he created for a weapon his dad left him he found later in the seal on his stomach it was called the infinite lightning quiver there was a reason minato could move fast with the Hiraishin it was because he had a very strong affinity for lightning jutsu and wind but the highest was lightning. Now the infinite lightning quiver was just that a quiver that never got low on lightning bolts it was always stocked and never ran out

the style he used for this weapon was fast movements throwing the lightning bolts at his enemies or being fast enough to stab them somewhere lethal he still did not have a high enough affinity for lightning but he was still working on the style. Naruto had also gained his mothers family summoning contract it was called the Predator contract (no it does not mean alien predators even though they are in the contract). It was a summon that summoned any type of predator like lions tigers birds fish and creatures that some would claim to have seen in a

horror film about alien hunters and aliens themselves. Naruto had only gained favor with 3 of the bosses the lion boss Scar the Scorpion boss General Stinger and the Predator boss whos name in Narutos name meant Stealth slasher. Naruto had also started making armor for his team out of a material that should not even be on his planet it was harder than adamantium and light as a feather he had even made a weapon for his teammates and sensei. For Tenten he made a sword that was made out of bloodstone which gave it the ability to erupt into flames he

gave Neji a pair of tonfa to make his jyukken strike further and more powerful and he made his sensei Jin a spear that would ignite and then throw it and when it hit its target it would return to his hand via a seal on it and jin's hand.

The team was currently being chased by a pack of the fire breathing and lightning breathing reptiles because of Naruto and Tenten's episode of them kissing and getting ready to go at it like rabbits in heat.

Jin did not take it when his students were not training he would make them do outrageous training that made Gais training look like puppies playing in the park each of them were wearing 5,000 pounds on their bodies 1,000 on each leg and arm and 1,000 on their chest area Jin was a harsh teacher but he was making them faster and stronger for the trials they might face in the future like a war or a mission that has its rating go up.

Jin even took time to help teach them jutsu he taught Tenten the weapon cloning technique he taught Neji a technique called earth erupting magma palm strike and he taught Naruto an attack called Lightning arrow gale force strike down which shot a lightning arrow at incredible speeds and also locked onto the target so if they dodged it it would still come after them.

All in all it was a ruff 3 weeks for team 9 and the next day would start their first mission save the asshole of an uchiha's team and help them finish the mission they were assigned.


	3. team 9 journey to wave

**Well its been a long time since I updated this story and I know all of you are looking forward to Naruto kicking ass anyway on with the late chapter here we go**

Naruto Tenten and Neji were on their way to training ground nine dreading that they would be doing more training from boot camp hell and were scared of what their Sensei Jin had in store for them.

When they got to the training grounds they saw their sensei there with a serious look on his face it was his business face he usually had a I am pissed off face but right now he just had his business face which meant one of three things.

1. his girlfriend is mad at him and kicked him out for the night and he is trying to figure out why

2. He is gonna teach them new techniques

or 3. The Hokage gave Jin their first mission.

"Team we are going on a mission it seems that Kakashi's genin team ran into Zabuza ex kiri swordsman so we are being sent as take over team we are to get there and take over the mission oh and Naruto you are my second in command with your bloodlines and the weapons you have created with your bloodline and your clan techniques as well as your new armor type that you made for all of us I think it only fair."

"Hai Jin-sensei" said Naruto while Tenten and Neji smiled that Naruto was second they knew he would be better than either of them even though Neji was close he knew Naruto was better than him he had already gotten the fate stick ripped out of his ass by Naruto.

"Be ready in one hour we leave" and with that Jin was gone in a column of flames.

Team Jin was now on their way to wave they had packed everything they needed into sealing tattoos that Jin had given them on Naruto had a the word venom tattooed on his arm he liked the name and it was because the boss in his demonic reptiles contract was named Venom so he went with it on Tentens arm she had what looked like a suit of armor but if you looked closer it had red eyes and a blue feather on its head signifying the Higurashi summons the Durahan which were a suit of armor inhabitited by a soul to make it move and act as if a human were inside it and finally on Neji he had an eagle tattooed on his arm the summons of the Hyugga branch family the Hyugga main branch had a Hawk summons which were bigger than the messenger hawks that Konoha and the other villages used and finally Jin had multiple sealing tattoos but the newest was an ogre covered in fire it was the blaze clans summons the walking bonfires just like their summoners they were covered in fire but they stayed on fire never being able to turn it off.

"Alright we are almost at the point where Kakashi's team encountered the Demon brothers and later the Devil of the mist himself". said Jin as they were running at their top speed which was faster than Lee with his weights off and two gates open the reason they were this fast was because at the beginning of their training they had multiple resistance seals put on them and gravity seals as well which were now all up to level ten and they had taken some off to move at this speed so they could move faster but they wanted to surprise the idiots of team seven.

When they got to wave they asked around for where Tazuna lived and explained that they were the reinforcements sent to the team already guarding him and his family as well as the bridge they reached a huge house that looked to be an inn and knocked on the door they heard a womans voice saying they were coming and the door opened only for Naruto to put his hand up and catch the Kunai that was sent at them curtosey of Sasuke Uchiha who was still

standing there with hand in the thrown position meaning he was aiming to kill whoever was at the door. Naruto held the kunai and crushed it with ease with his strength and looked at the Uchiha with a glare and a shit load of Killing intent that scared Sasuke so much he farted and started running to his shared room with kakashi and Sai and on his way there everyone saw the brown stain in the back of his pants and bust out laughing at the Uchihas misfortune.

"HAHAHAHAHA that was so fucking hilarious" Tenten said with the others nodding even Naruto who had been the cause of it and not being pissed anymore do to the funny misfortune of Sasuke.

"Anyway whats the situation Kakashi" said Jin

"Well after the genin got me out of the water prison that Zabuza had me in I battled him and almost killed him when senbon needles pierced his neck and he fell down dead and a hunter nin from kirgakure came and got him and shunshined away but I figured out he was a fake after waking up in the room here at tazunas it was a fake hunter nin and its because Hunter nin destroy the body on sight and decapitate them to prove the kill anyway now you're team is here and that wraps up what happened."

"Well my team is taking over this mission you are to do as I say and when I am not around you do as Naruto says he is my second in command do you all understand".

"Yes Jin-taichou" said Kakashi.

"Why does a clanless nobody get to be second in command it should be me an Uchiha" said the stupid walking peice of shit that just came from changing and cleaning himself upstairs.

"Because he is stronger than you and cause I said so and any trying to do otherwise would mean immediate insabordination write up and Treason Charges when we get back to the village but while we are here it would mean a new practice dummy for my students jutsu ideas mainly Naruto and he has some really good ones in fact Naruto show this Uchiha that new Jutsu you were working on last week the one you finished"

"Hai Taichou" "Spirit style- Kaoken times ten" all of a sudden Narutos body gained a lot more muscle and his veins were visable everywhere on his body and looked like they would pop with the slightest movement but the thing that stuck out the most was the Red Aura surrounding his body it was like the aura the gates gave Lee and Gai but more Powerful.

"Holy shit Jin-taichou where did Naruto figure out this stuff" said Kakashi.

"Well he just does things that normal people would never be able to do he uses other energies besides chakra he can use Chi and Ki and that Ki is what he is using right now."

"Are you serious can he teach anyone how to use these other energies" asked a giddy Kakashi

"Of course he can he taught all of us and the Hokage how to use Ki and Chi but since we all wear disruption seals the byakugan and the sharingan and any other doujutsu can't copy or see us when using them."

"WHAT YOU WILL TEACH ME THESE TECHNIQUES AND TAKE OFF THOSE FUCKING SEALS OR I WILL FUCK YOU TO GET THEM". yelled a very pissed off and people not sure of his sexuality Uchiha.

"You will not demand any of us to give you what you want Uchiha the techniques are mine and my teams to use and I won't teach a spoiled brat like you" said Naruto who was turned back to the Uchiha who had leaped at him only to have his back in the wall on the oposite side of the room with his back stuck in the wall when everyone looked at Naruto they saw his pinky finger out and Kakashi's eyes went wide when he figured out that Naruto had just poked Sasuke with his pinky and he flew across the room.

"What incredible strength" Said Kakashi

"You haven't seen anything yet" said Jin and went and took the Uchiha out of the wall and tied him up with Ninja wire that was Chakra infused to keep him tied up.

"be ready I plan on training you to the ground for the battle coming soon understand" said Jin

"Hai Taichou" said teams 9 and reluctantly the last two members of team seven

"Good lets eat and then get some sleep we wake up at four to train"

**and that is the next chap hope you all enjoy and I will update again soon I have finally gotten my muse for this story back so be sure to enjoy it and next chap we see the armors Naruto has made for his team and himself ja ne for now**


End file.
